shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren is the main antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He is also one of Trakeena's closest allies. Background in films Star Wars: The Force Awakens Kylo Ren first appears on Jakku searching for a map leading to the missing legendary Jedi Luke Skywalker. After failing to recover anything from the planet, Kylo and his forces slaughter Lor San Tekka and capture the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron, where Kylo interrogates Poe by mentally torturing him with the Force. Poe escapes with the aid of AWOL stormtrooper FN-2187, nicknamed Finn, and Kylo is outraged. He implores on his maternal grandfather, Darth Vader, to help him. Eventually, the First Order figures out that Poe's droid, BB-8, is on Takodana, and with it a map to the location of Luke Skywalker. On Takodana, Kylo leads the ransack for the droid. Encountering the Force-sensitive Rey, he takes her to Starkiller Base to discover the Resistance base. To gain her trust, he tries to read her thoughts, discovering that she has seen his father, Han Solo. Intent on gaining information from Rey, Kylo is ordered by Snoke to bring her to him for interrogation. However, Rey manages to tap into the Force and escape her bindings by using Jedi mind-control on a guard, leaving Ren to chase her with stormtroopers. In the reactor shaft of the base, Ren is discovered by his father, Chewbacca, Finn, and Rey. When Han confronts his son and offers to help him with his emotional pain, Ren briefly thinks of his father's words before giving in fully to the dark side and stabbing him through the torso with his lightsaber; Han then falls into the shaft below them. An enraged Chewbacca shoots Ren in his side, leaving him severely weakened. Finn and Rey flee. Before he can react, the wounded Ren is briefly caught in the explosion caused by the detonations that his father and Chewbacca had planted around the area prior. He finds Finn and Rey in the woods of the base and engages in battle with Finn, who is using Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber against him, much to Ren's anger. Due to Finn's lack of Force-sensitivity, Ren defeats and grievously injures him, but not without receiving a minor wound to the shoulder. Afterward, he tries to claim his grandfather's lightsaber, but Rey uses the Force to claim it as her own and fights him. Ren tempts Rey to join him, but she refuses and, giving herself over to the full power of the Force, overpowers Ren, knocking away his lightsaber and slashing him in the face. With the planet collapsing with the destruction of the weapon, Rey abandons Ren and escapes with Finn. Before the planet implodes, Snoke instructs General Hux to retrieve Ren before departing to complete his apprentice's training. Star Wars: The Last Jedi Following the destruction of Starkiller Base and the Resistance's evacuation of their base on D'Qar, Kylo Ren was summoned to by Supreme Leader Snoke to his throne room aboard the Mega-class Star Dreadnought Supremacy. Kneeling before his master, Ren listened as Snoke loudly recalled the raw, untamed power that Ren possessed, abilities which had originally brought him to the dark sider's attention. Knowing the potential of the powerful Skywalker bloodline, Snoke revealed his belief that Ren could fulfill his grandfather's dark side legacy. But in light of his apprentice's defeat at the hands of an untrained scavenger girl, who had never before wielded a lightsaber, Snoke revoked his faith in Ren's power and proceeded to chastise him, calling him weak, sentimental, and childish. Enraged by his master's derogatory words, Kylo rose to meet his master and attack, but Snoke quickly suppressed the attempt on him with a surge of Force lightning, watched by the ever-ready Praetorian Guards. Leaving the throne room and embittered over Snoke's words, Kylo Ren smashed his helmet against the surrounding metal of the elevator lift he was in, having been ridiculed and regarded as nothing more than a child hiding in a mask, pretending to be Darth Vader. Upon emerging from the damaged lift, he ordered his ship to be readied, resuming his quest to eradicate the Resistance. As Hux had anticipated through new tracking technology, the First Order armada emerged out of hyperspace to find the Resistance fleet unprepared and defenseless. The warship Supremacy led the charge, its powerful turbolasers showering the Resistance fleet with unyielding blasts. To complement the barrage, the Supremacy scrambled its short-distance fighters, with Kylo Ren spearheading the assault on his personal TIE Silencer. Covered by two wingmen, the Jedi killer intercepted the Resistance's Star Cruiser Raddus, capital ship of the fleet. Before the Resistance pilots could launch a counterattack, however, Ren destroyed the Raddus' hangar leaving them unable to resist Ren's fighter wing. With the Resistance's flagship crippled, Ren turned his fighter to face the bridge of the craft, readying his rockets. At this moment he sensed his mother's presence aboard the Raddus, and Ren, hesitating, held his thumb over the trigger in a moment of intense self-doubt. After a moment, he surrendered to his second thoughts and abandoned the trigger control, knowing he could not bring himself to kill his mother. His two wingmen had no such qualms, and launched their rockets in Ren's place, destroying the bridge. The detonation killed Admiral Ackbar and other acclaimed figures of the Resistance hierarchy, but Kylo's mother survived, barely, by using the Force to propel herself through space to the airlock. Following this last offensive, Hux ordered the fighters back to the Supremacy, as the Resistance fleet had managed to pull itself out of the Supremacy's firing range in the intervening time. As the First Order continued to pursue the Resistance fleet, Ren discovered he had a Force-bond with Rey, and once more prodded her for Luke Skywalker's location, as he was only able to see her and not her surroundings. During their first interaction, Rey fired her blaster at where she perceived Ren to be, only to damage one of the structures in the Jedi village where Skywalker resided. This also resulted in Kylo feeling the attack through their connection. During another conversation, Kylo Ren told Rey his version of the events leading up to the destruction of Skywalker's Jedi temple; that he woke up to see Luke standing over him with his lightsaber drawn, ready to kill him. Though she refused to reveal Luke's location to him during her training, Rey offered him her hand one evening, causing Rey to sense the conflict within him. Simultaneously, Kylo sensed that Rey's parents were mere simple junk traders that sold her off for money and that she had no connection to the galactic story that was playing out. Eventually, once Rey arrived at the Supremacy in an attempt to redeem him, Kylo promptly took her into his custody. On the way to Snoke's throne room, Rey reminded Kylo that there was still a chance to return to the light. Sure enough, as Snoke tortured her for Skywalker's whereabouts, Kylo, aware through his father's words that Snoke would use him for his power and then dispose of him, killed his master by moving Rey's lightsaber with the Force to bisect him, tricking the Supreme Leader into believing he would strike Rey down. Snoke's Praetorian Guards immediately attacked Rey and Ren, who entered a temporary truce and quickly fought them off in a terrifying duel. With the guards dead, Ren once again asked Rey to join him, revealing the truth about her parents in the process, telling her that she was nobody, that her parents sold her for money and were dead, and that the only way to be free was to destroy everything that connected them to the past, be it Sith, Jedi or anything else. As on Starkiller Base, however, Rey refused and attempted to pull her lightsaber from him using the Force, causing Kylo to try to pull the lightsaber back towards himself. As the weapon floated between them in a stalemate, the power they exuded put too much strain on the weapon and the lightsaber split in half, the resulting Force shockwave knocking both of them unconscious as the Raddus split the Supremacy in half with a suicide hyperspace jump. When General Hux arrived in the throne room, Rey had escaped the Supremacy and Kylo was still unconscious. Hux prepared to kill his longtime rival, but Kylo awoke as Hux was readying his blaster, who put it away before he noticed. Ren falsely told Hux that Rey had murdered Snoke and his guards before claiming his master's mantle. Hux firmly refused to let Ren command his troops, prompting the dark warrior to Force choke him into acknowledging Ren as Supreme Leader. With his newfound supremacy assured, Ren ordered all forces to Crait to annihilate the remaining remnants of the Resistance. Looming overhead in his command shuttle, Ren oversaw the deployment of AT-ATs, AT-M6s, and AT-STs to the salty surface of Crait, gathered from what remained of the Supremacy. Ordering a forward march, Kylo Ren positioned his troops opposite an abandoned rebel base which the Resistance had appropriated for its defense. When the First Order discovered a massive shield door impeding their advance into the enclosure, Ren further deployed a superlaser siege cannon (a battering ram created using miniaturized Death Star technology) to his advantage. In response, the Resistance launched a number of old ski speeders in an ultimately futile attempt to stop the cannon. While the Resistance attempted to halt the First Order's progress, Chewbacca and Rey joined the battle in the Millennium Falcon, and in a fit of rage, Kylo furiously sent every TIE fighter present to destroy his father's old ship. Despite the setbacks, Kylo Ren's offensive was ultimately successful in breaching the base's blast doors. Shortly after the First Order breached the base, Luke Skywalker appeared and Kylo Ren, in a futile attempt to eliminate his uncle, ordered all of his forces to fire at him. After Skywalker shrugged off the attack virtually unharmed, Ren ordered his command shuttle to be set down, whereupon he confronted Skywalker personally. As they faced off, Luke said that if Kylo struck his uncle down, he'd never be rid of him, just like he'd never be rid of his father's memory. Though Kylo Ren swore he'd destroy Luke and end the Jedi, Luke replied that he would not be the last Jedi, as Rey would succeed where he had failed and warned him that the rebellion has already reborn and the war has started. Ren then swore that he'd destroy her and the Resistance as well, but Luke was not fazed by his nephew's threats. Kylo engaged his uncle in single combat, unable to land a blow until he slashed through Luke with no visible effect. Confused, Ren poked Luke with his lightsaber, revealing that Skywalker was not actually present for the battle and that he had been projecting an illusion of himself through the Force from Ahch-To, buying time for the remaining members of the Resistance to escape. Infuriated by the clever deception, Kylo and his forces scoured the now-empty base, but finding only Han's golden hanging dice, all Ren could do was bow in defeat as they vanished from his hand. As the Resistance evacuated, Ren saw Rey through their Force bond one more time as she boarded the Millennium Falcon; no words were said between them as she closed the door on him. Trivia *He is played by Adam Driver. *In Mac's Adventures Series, Kylo Ren had chosen Scar for leadership of the First Order while he became second leader with his title of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Sith Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Disney Characters Category:Trakeena's Recruits Category:LEGO Characters Category:Warriors Category:Force-Sensitive characters Category:Traitors Category:Swordsmen Category:Mac's Enemies